


Life is much better with Tea and lots of Cookies

by Ellefstaine4Life



Category: Megadeth
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ellefstaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellefstaine4Life/pseuds/Ellefstaine4Life
Summary: Dave has a little surprise for his boyfriend David that will make him beyond happy.
Relationships: David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine
Kudos: 17





	Life is much better with Tea and lots of Cookies

" _ Finally _ ."

After eight hours of work, I was finally set free. Some might say that working as a phone salesman isn't hard work since you sit around all day and 'just call people'. And, to an extent, I have to agree. There are definitely harder ways to earn your money and I hate to be one to complain because there are always people who have it worse but...  _ Man, it sucks. _

I had called around fifty people that day in an attempt to sell them solar panels. Fifty people in only eight hours; that's about one person every ten minutes - but only theoretically speaking. Most people hung up the second they realized I was trying to sell them something and, honestly, I can't blame them.

The ones who didn't hang up though- well, they didn't want to buy anything either and probably only listened to what I had to say out of courtesy. One old lady seemed especially fond of me and even felt the need to apologize for not needing what I was selling.  _ Sweet, right? _ Unfortunately, sweetness doesn't pay the bills but commissions do. 

By the time I got off work, I was exhausted. I knew that I barely made any money that day, only the minimum wage I was paid for being present, and I wondered if  _ I _ might be my biggest problem. It didn't help that my boss stopped me at the exit and had me report on my failure. I told him that I made no sales that day, that I'd work harder, that he could count on me - _ the usual, you know. _

He replied with the usual as well, told me that the reason why I wasn't making any money for myself and the company was that I just can't sell myself.

_ "If you can't sell yourself, how can you even think you can sell a product?" _

He had asked me this same exact question every day for that past week and never came up with an answer. I didn't know how I could think that. I don't think I did think that, if I'm being honest. All I wanted was to make some money to help fund  _ Megadeth. _

My boss finally ended his tirade with the words  _ "Just be a bit more like your friend Dave." _ and I, being the good boy my parents raised me to be, even thanked him for his advice before heading home. That was some shitty advice though. If I knew how to be more like Dave, I would already be doing it. Maybe I'd stand up for myself more then and not let people walk all over me the way our boss did.

With Dave, he was, and still is, totally different. Dave could do things that would get others fired and would only get a slap on the wrist in the process. To our boss, he is the perfect salesman - or that's how he presents him at least.

And I get it. Dave is awfully magnetic and even then, in the beginning of our relationship, I wasn't able to say no to him. If he wanted something, he'd use his charm on me and sweet talk me into it. I feel like most people are attracted to confidence and Dave is basically radiating that. There was no way I, or anyone else for that matter. could doubt any of his ideas since he always presented them in a way that made them look like the best thing ever. The best example for that is probably our band name.

_ Megadeth. _

I still don't know why exactly we dropped the  _ 'a'.  _ Dave had probably just misspelled it by accident but he made it look like it was supposed to be that way. Maybe he was trying to make some sort of statement that I just didn't get, who knows? 

That would actually be quite typically for him. He might act a bit silly at times and his thoughts are often messy and hard to follow, but I still feel like what he says makes sense most of the time. The longer I'm with him, the more sense I can put to his words and I really hope that one day, I'll understand all those things that are going on in that big head of his. 

When I got home, he was in the livingroom, which is also our kitchen. He was laying on the couch with the telephone on his stomach, talking to someone. He saw me and his face lit up. He only raised a hand to greet me, continuing his phone call.

He ended the call with the words,  _ "You just made a great investment, Ma'am." _ and put the phone down to the floor. He smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, not the usual smirk he usually put on when he looked at literally anyone. Anyone but me from time to time.

_ "Hey, Jupie." _

Jupie is the nickname he used to sweet-talk me, usually. It's either  _ Jupie _ , or  _ Junior - _ or  _ Joooneeeahh  _ but only when he's too drunk to pronounce it properly. He rarely calls me David and never calls me Dave. That's his name, not mine. And I don't mind it because... well, I like the fact that I'm his Junior. It means that we belong together, you know?

_ "Hey, hey."  _ , I sing-sang, dropping my bag in the corner. Something about hearing this one nickname already put me in a much better mood. 

_ "You brought beer, right?" _ he asked me and by the way his smile was spreading across his face, I knew he was up to something. I didn't know what that was yet though, so I went up to the fridge to check for the beer. I had bought some the night before but with Dave, you never know. He has the great talent to drastically decrease the amount of any alcohol we have at home. 

So I opened the fridge only to find it  _ empty _ . No beer, no food,  _ nothing _ . Not even the cookies I had baked for Dave's upcoming birthday. Double chocolate chip cookies, his favorite.  _ All gone.  _

I turned back to him, honestly a bit irritated. Sure, I expected him to not leave the beer untouched but my cookies? I put time and effort into making them and the ingredients aren't that cheap. For example, they require butter and chocolate from a certain brand that is a bit more on the high end, aka expensive as fuck. But it's my family's recipe and I can't just change things up and try baking the infamous Ellefson cookies with  _ 'cheap shit' _ , as my mom would call it. 

_ "Where did everything go?"  _ I asked, even more irritated by the smug look on his face.  _ "Please tell me you didn't eat all the cookies. Dave, I put-" _

He cut me off with a little chuckle.

_ "No, no. That's not it, Jupie." _ he consoled me quietly before starting to explain the situation.  _ "You remember that small bakery around the corner? The one where you always look like you're gonna swoon when we walk past it?" _

_ "Yeah... what about it?" _

_ "Well, I dropped your cookies off there as a sample and asked if they needed an assistant or sumthin'." _

When I got where he was getting at with all this, I could've jumped him. If the bakery made an offer or not was only secondary for me then. I couldn't believe that he did this for me. I love baking and I'm pretty good at it, if I can say so myself. I was so happy that I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. 

_ "Whoa. Calm down, Jupie." _ he chuckled, not even trying to free himself from my grip.  _ "If you shake me too hard, I'll forget what they told me." _

_ "DAVE!"  _

_ "Okay, okay. I'll tell you." _ he continued to chuckle, putting his hands up in surrender.  _ "They said that they always need assistances who can bake because, you know, it's a bakery." _

_ "DAVE I SWEAR TO GOD!"  _

_ "You can start next monday." _

This was when I tackled him. Together we hit the floor and Dave let out a small  _ 'oof' _ before I started kissing his face all over. He pulled a face and tried to fight me off but I was too happy to just let him go like that. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him close to me while I thanked him over and over again. This might seem like an overreaction, but you can't imagine how unhappy I was in that last job. And I was still so overwhelmed that he did this for me. 

_ "Thanks, Davey!" _ I cried out happily.  _ "God, I could kiss you right now!" _

_ "No, thanks. I'm fine."  _ Dave laughed a bit nervously, trying to push me off once more. But it was already too late. He had barely finished the sentence when my lips crashed into his. His lips felt so incredibly soft against mine and I wished that this kiss could've lasted until I started my new job on Monday. Unfortunately, it didn't. 

Dave was quick to push me off but remained on the floor next to me, a smile across his pretty face. I returned his smile and leaned my head against his shoulder, watching as he wiped his mouth on his old Alice Cooper pullover. This was one of his antics. He didn't like affection and kisses outside of the bedroom but there was just no way I could have contained myself at that moment. And I really didn't care at the time. I would  _ force _ my love back onto him if he didn't accept it voluntarily. I mean, how could he expect me to just stand there and not jump him after what he just did??

_ "I love you, Davey..." _ I whispered into his thick, orange hair. 

For some reason, I didn't dare to look at him. None of us had said those three words yet and although Dave had just declared his love in a different sense, I was a bit nervous about it. There was some awkward silence after I finally said it. I snuggled closer to him. The excitement was wearing off a bit and I was starting to get a bit afraid. I was afraid that I had taken things too far and that I had scared him off. Luckily, that wasn't the case though. He just needed some time to respond.

_ "I'm not-" _ he started, but I cut him off.

_ "Not gay and not my boyfriend, I know." _

I must've sounded either incredibly sad or incredibly disappointed because Dave tugged me even closer to himself. There was a blush on his face and he looked so...  _ soft.  _ A weird word to use in reference to him, I know but he was just so soft. There was no stupid teasing, no calling me 'gay' for having a crush on him and no annoyed expressions on his face; just  _ softness _ . I leaned in to kiss him again and this time he didn't try to push me off. Instead, his arms closed around me as he kissed me back.

When we finally broke apart, he just smiled, his eyes still lingering on my lips. For someone who claimed to hate everything loving, he sure as hell looked like he wanted to kiss me again. He ran his thumb over my lip, watching his action closely before he finally spoke up again.

_ "Maybe not gay... but certainly your boyfriend, Junior." _


End file.
